What if
by Tsukiyomi Miki
Summary: One day, Haruhi gets pissed off at a thing the host club did. Angry, she fled to a sakura tree and made a wish without thinking. Now shes not a part of the host club, and they don t remember her! will she be able to revert the wish? Romance/drama/hurt/comfort


**Hi! This is my first story on the OHSHC fandom, so please be nice. Hope you all like it!**

I walked slowly to the third music room, where the host club was probably up to some crazy idea. I opened the door to see them al trying to stuff something inside a cabinet in the storage room.

"Hello guys. What are you doing?" The twins, Tamaki-senpai and Honey-senpai stiffened and backed up, hiding the mysterious object away from my eyes.

"H-Hello Haruhi. What are you doing here so early? We expected you to buy us come instant coffee, hahaha…" Kaoru said while pushing back something. I put my fingertips on my chin and started thinking.

"I´m pretty sure I bought some yesterday." I went to one of the cabinets and opened it. There it was a whole stack for two months of instant coffee. Hikaru and Kaoru stiffened. They were never discovered when they lied.

"See? I told you guys." Then, Tamaki-senpai accidentally dropped a piece of paper. I was startled. That was my letter! I snatched the piece of paper and carefully read what I could between the scratches.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO! THIS WAS MY ESSAY TO PREVENT THE SUMMER HOMEWORK!" All of them eeped and fled to hide between the table.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" I was really pissed off.

"Well…" Tamaki-senpai began. "We were doing the preparations for today´s session, when Antoinette blasted through the doors. She was in a hyper mood than usual and started tossing things away. We all tried to stop her, but when we arrived to the table where your essay was, it was too late. We managed to catch her and send her to Tamaki´s mansion, but the damage was already done." My bangs covered my eyes. I was really mad. What was that dog doing here anyway?

"But, what was your essay doing in the host club? I mean, it is supposed to stay at home until the teacher tells us to bring it." Hikaru asked.

"Allow me to answer this. Haruhi brought her essay so I could check it for any kind of mistakes. That´s why it was in the host club." Kyoya-senpai answered while he was writing something.

"I´m leaving." I bluntly said while I fled somewhere in the courtyard, Leaving actually everyone on the room surprised.

I kept running for some time now, and my feet are screaming for a rest. I sat on a nearby bench under a sakura tree. I was breathing really hard; I curled on a ball and started crying. This time they went way too far.

I felt how a tender hand caressed my short hair. It felt pretty good.

"Are you okay?" A sweet voice asked me. I lifted my face to see a girl with brown hair that arrived to her midback and sweet gray eyes, but what was strange, she wasn´t wearing a uniform, instead, a white dress with blue highlights. I felt that I could tell her everything and she won´t criticize me.

"…No. actually, a bunch of guys destroyed a very important homework. I am really mad with all of them, so… I ran. I wish I hadn´t met them, that I didn´t break that vase, that I didn´t cut my hair… and that I didn´t have to work as a host when I´m actually a girl." She patted my back. She was a very soothing presence.

"Hm… what would you say… If I make your wish come true?" I was startled. What did she mean with making my wish come true?

"What do you mean with making my wish come true? You can do it?" She laughed a little and ruffled my hair.

"Of course I can silly! You just have to agree and I will make it happen." I started thinking when I heard all of them looking for me, screaming my name. I turned around to see her. She still had a sweet look.

"Please make it happen." She nodded and suddenly everything started swirling, I fainted.

I woke up on my bed, on my house. What surprised me the most, it was that I had long hair. Was I dreaming?

"Rise and shine my little girl! You have a long day ahead of you!" My father came swirling to my room and left a package. I opened it to see the female uniform of the academy.

"Dad… what is this?" I asked dumbfounded while I checked out the foreign object.

"Your new uniform of course! It´s courtesy of a girl that came by. Isn´t she a lovely girl? She came to take you to school!" Dad gleefully danced out of the room to give me privacy. Who is this girl? I dressed up on the new uniform. Perfect fit. I am a little amazed. I really don't know anyone in the academy got the host club. I came out and saw that girl from the sakura tree. But she had the uniform on.

"Ah Haruhi. It´s nice to meet you again!" she hugged me. "I believe I haven´t introduced myself properly. My name is Song. I am the youngest of three sisters, and I am your guardian." She happily said. Guardian? What is she talking about? I ate a little breakfast and finished the stuff I had to do. Song and I went up on her limousine and went on to the academy. I have so many questions.

"I guess you have questions right? Well, for starters, I am not a real person. I am here to help you realize something. That is for you to notice. I can´t give you any kind of clue, but I can help you revert the wish at a determined time. I will be around. Just give me a call and I will be there. You might find my sisters Story and Raven. They already know you. You can also count on them. I believe we have arrived. I´ll see you in class! She went down the expensive car and went to the classroom. I did the same.

I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru chatting with some boys. I went to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I greeted them in my usual tone to which they responded on a very rude way.

"Do we know you?" They asked in perfect unison. What is happening? Oh, the wish. I technically don´t know them.

"Oh I´m sorry. Wrong people." I backed away and they resumed their conversation. Song came and sat next to me now that they don´t know me, they sit in the middle of the classroom. The class began a couple minutes later.

"_**You forgot that they don´t know you, right?" **_I heard Song´s voice on my head.

"_How comes I can hear you? And yes, I am used to greeting them in the morning. This is going to be kinda hard." _I answered in my mind. Song turned to see me.

"_**Remember I´m your guardian so you can contact me anytime you want, and today is the fateful day in which you met the host club. You decide what you´ll do. But remember; now you have long hair, so things won´t go as in the past." **_

Class went pretty fast for my liking, now I have to find a calm place to study. Well, I should go and check the host club as well. Now that I don´t look as a boy, things should be different now. I headed to the third music room. It was pretty fast. I breathed really hard, and I opened the door. The swirl of petals engulfed me, and at the end I found the host club.

"Welcome to the Host club."


End file.
